


Overflowing

by InkDrops



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Basically peters love is painfully obvious, Boys In Love, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft Peter Parker, and bruce thinks its adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: He was so full of love, that sometimes Peter thought he might explode.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Overflowing

**Author's Note:**

> Should I space out these updates? Yes.  
> Will I? Definitely not.

It was loud and just a bit crazy, and there were a million things to distract him.

But he couldn't seem to drag his eyes away from Tony, who was doing ridiculous impressions of the other Avengers with the sole purpose of irritating them.

Peter could barely hear him, over the ridiculous level of the music, and the laughter of the others. But he could imagine it, almost perfectly-the sound of his voice, the words he was saying.

He felt like a bit of a fool, watching his boyfriend like that. But it brought a warmth to Peter's chest, and no one would notice, not when they were tipsy and distracted.

So he let himself stare for a moment longer, not even trying to look away.

…

It was much later that evening, after nearly everyone had retired to their bedrooms. All except Peter, who'd pinky promised Tony that he'd be in soon, and was digging through the fridge in nothing but his pajama pants.

When he turned to face the island, he nearly dropped the bag of chips he was holding, giving Bruce a playful glare.

"You'd think your spidey senses would make you less oblivious."

Peter made a face at him and shrugged. "It doesn't work so well with you guys, 'cause I'm so comfortable, I guess."

Bruce simply hummed, reaching for the bag in Peter's hands. He was giving him a weird look as he opened them, sort of like the one he gave his projects in the lab.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Peter squinted suspiciously, stealing a chip from the bag and eating it.

"No reason, really." Bruce laughed a little, and Peter knew there was more to come. "I just saw the way you were looking at Tony earlier, and it kind of blew my mind."

"Oh." Peter felt the tip of his ears go hot, resisting the urge to hide. "You really saw that."

Bruce nodded, laying the bag of chips on the counter between them. "You're so in love that it's ridiculous. No one's ever looked at him like that, not even Pepper."

Peter, despite the burning in his cheeks, knew that it was true. He hated that no one had ever felt that way towards Tony, but was more than ready to give the older man his everything. "He makes me really happy. And I didn't realize it was that obvious, but he deserves to be looked at like that."

Bruce smiled brightly at that, nodding his agreement. "I didn't think anyone could look at someone with that much love. But he looks at you the same way, you know? When he doesn't think anyone's paying attention."

Peter felt his heart skip a little at the thought, a smile pressing at the corners of his lips. 

"You make each other so happy. I've seen the change in both of you, since you got together. Just thought I'd let you know how much of a cliche you are." Bruce laughed again, and Peter joined, feeling so happy he was almost lightheaded with it. 

_ He was so full of love, that sometimes Peter thought he might explode.  _

_ But he had no idea that it was already pouring out of him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this!!!
> 
> And for anybody that's waiting for me to update my Haikyuu fics, I promise I'll start again soon!


End file.
